calm by day, crazy by night
by VAMPIRE-STATUS
Summary: kagomes our sweet little high school student with a crush. when one of her friends invites her to a slumber party at her house, things get a little crazy. first fic! sessXkag
1. Chapter 1

**Well since im new to da story business, I thought I would start out with something pretty stupid and serious at the same time.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the stupid **

'_**Thoughts'**_ (italics)

**Summary: kagome's our sweet little high school student with a crush. When one of her friends invites her to a slumber party at her house, things get a little crazy.**

"Ahhh!!"All **you** hear is a scream and a ginormous thud.(f.y.i.: someone was tripped.)

"Kouga!!" she screamed running after him. Him running away knowing the consequences if he was caught.

"Sorry kag, I was dared to do it and was given twenty bucks. You know I don't give up money or a dare. Besides, we're friends, you should be able to bypass this whole thing, right?" he screamed at her while still running with kagome on his heels.

"No and so, if we were friends you wouldn't have done that. Now I have a ginormous red spot on my head and a bad headache. Now get your ass over here so I can kill you!!" she hollered at him.

"No way! It's not my time to die."

"It will be very soon!"

"Hahahahaha!"

"Kouga! Ill kick you're a-."

"Ow, who the hell did I hit? And my ass is killing me."

She looks up to find none other than her crush lying in front of her with spirals in his eyes.

She blushed a million shades of red before further examination. She crawled over to the knocked out boy on the floor. She turned him on his back and saw his dazed eyes.

"Sesshomaru, are you okay?" she questioned.

At the sound of her voice, he shot up so fast that they bumped heads and he went back to his dazed state on the floor. (Poor sesshomaru)

"Mother fuck!" she whispered loudly.

"Sesshomaru, get up slowly and answer my question. Are you okay?"

As he came to, he tried listening to her and tried answering her question but said sorry instead. They got up and started walking to their next class.

"So sesshy?"

"Yeah."He replied coolly, regaining his stature.

(Kagome) _great he's back to his old façade._

"How was your day?" she questioned some what nervous._ Surely he had a better day then I did._

"Other than getting knocked down and out, it was fairly okay. What about you, how was your day?"

"it was bad and sorry bout that, I was chasing someone." She said while turning a bright crimson red at his comment.

"I saw and its ok." Although in his mind he was reminiscing on the close body impact.

"Well if you saw, why didn't you move?!"

"……. Don't know."

Sweat drops._ Is he doing this on purpose? Well I'm about to find out._

"are you being smart with me and doing this on purpose?"

"Why – "

"**KAGOME!" **yelled … (Dun! Dun! Dun!! –Whispers- it's a secret.)

They both anime sweat drop at the over hyper girl. _Im afraid to even be seen with this thing. Im ashamed to even call her my twin, and must she always ruin a conversation?_

"He- hey Naomi." She said starting up the stutter fest, afraid of what might involve her at the moment.

"HI! I wanted to talk to you about something. That means sesshomaru must leave!" she pointed out while dragging kagome away.

"How's he gonna leave when your pulling me away?"

"…… good point. Anyways, like I was saying, im having a sleepover and im inviting all my friends. Its all girls. So you wanna come?" she asked all hyper and fast.

"What?"

"I said im having a sleep over, so do you wanna come?" this time slowly and calmly.

"Umm… who alls coming?"

"Well sango, ayame, rin and some others."

"Oh, I just wanted to know, well ill be there"

"Yaaayyy! I mean thank- you so much!"

"No problem. So when is the sleepover and when shall I come over and should I bring any thing?"

"What's with all the questions and you can come sometime today. You can also when ever you want as long as its past six and you don't have to bring anything except the necessities, ok? Good now no more questions."

"Ok and why can't I be curious? I mean you blast off at the mouth. Well any way, see ya later Naomi."

"Bye kaggy, see ya later!" and they wave off.

(Skipping school hours, too much work and I really want the story based on the sleep over.)

_I wonder what Naomi will have us doing at the sleepover. Knowing her twisted mind, she have us all over the word and back in a matter of minutes._ She sighs audibly walking home humming a song. Five minutes later she reaches her house and on the way up she trips." BITCH!!"

CHAPTER 1'S a success!! –Happy dance-

-Still dancing- well, I could use any kind of comment for my story it'll just make me want to work harder to impress my audience. Also, this is my first fic. And kagomes a demon in all my stories unless I say so.

Soooooo!

Ducezzzz! Until next time. –Skips around singing way off key-


	2. Chapter 2: prepeations

For all who are reading my story, I'm sorry for the really long delay but I didn't have a computer to save my stuff to after I typed and I didn't have internet so that really slowed me down an I've been trying to come up with other stuff for my story. So I hope you enjoy chapter 2 of 'calm by day, crazy by night'

Disclaimer: I am not about to put this on every chapter so here it is big and bold **I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE STUFF THAT ISN'T MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Ch.2: Preparations **

As kagome finally got in the house, she didn't see souta playing video games r watching TV.

'_It's quiet, too quiet. Hmmm, I wonder where souta is.' _"SOUTA!!!" she yelled, no reply. So she walked up the stairs to souta's room to see if he was there. When she opened the door she smelled a strong odor of tears coming from her brother.

"No something happened to grandpa." He said stuttering with tear stained cheeks.

'_Wow, he looks like he just saw a ghost… hold up, something happened to grandpa?'_ "Souta, what happened?" she said while shaking the life outta him.

"Stop… shaking me… and I'll… tell you." He huffed out still getting shook.

As she stopped shaking him, she said "ok, now tell me, WHAT HAPPENED!?" she almost screamed.

"Grandpa … had a… nose bleed, Whaaaaa haaaa haaaa!" He said in between sobs.

'_Wow all that over a nose bleed? You'd think souta would grow up and get over the little, minor things in life' "well souta, how did it happen?" she asked._

Souta started moving his hands and telling the story. "see, it all happened like this…"

**FLASHBACK**

_I was walking home from school, so when I got in the house I was looking for gramps. When I found him he was working in the shed. "Gramps, whatcha doin'?" I asked._

"_I'm working on the shed, wanna help? I cold use some young help around here. So what about it?"_

"_Ummm, sure I'll help. So what I gotta do?" I asked._

**PAUSING FLSHBACK****``` (back to the real world)**

'_I wonder what sesshomaru looks like in a skirt. What about inuyasha, I wonder what he looks like in a skirt also. Hee hee, sesshomaru and inuyasha would make pretty girls.'_ As kagome was thinking this she didn't hear her brother until a moment ago.

"Kagome?" no answer. "Ka-go-me?!" he said getting louder and more irritated but still no reply. "KAGOME!!!" he yelled.

"Huh?" she said after getting over the initial shock he gave her.

He stared at her like she just grew to heads. "Were you even listening to me?" he questioned.

She was in her dazed state again, but she heard the question. "Huh, oh yeah I was listening." She said embarrassed at her actions.

Souta sighed and said…"ok then, what was I talking about?" he was looking straight at his sister's spaced out face.

"You were talking about something having to do with you coming home and finding gramps in the shed and you going to help. I don't know where you are after that." She said with a smile on her face cause of her brother's shocked and embarrassed expression. "Well continue with the story."

"O-okay, well anyway like I was saying…"

**FLASHBACK CONTINUED**

"_Umm, sure I'll help. So what I gotta do?"_

"_I need you to help me move some boxes." He replied handing souta a apron and gloves. "also, b careful with the boxes, some have glass in them." He said then walked off._

_So I walked into the shed with him already in there moving boxes. We were in there for about ten minutes then mom came home from the store. She said hi to us both then went in the house minding her own business. Gramps left so I finished what I was doing then moved to something else. Gramps came back holding three boxes and tried to put them all up together._

_I offered to help but he refused so I went back to what I was doing. All of a sudden a scream is heard along with the sound of something falling on somebody. I looked over at gramps and saw he had a box on his face and then I saw blood. I started to panic…_

"_what'll I do ?! what'll I do?!"_

**END FLASHBACK**

"then I ran inside to tell mom and she took him to the hospital. Ten minutes later, you came home. The end." As he finished, he looked over at his sister to see nothing there. He falls down anime style. _'I cant believe her, she want to know what happened then left.'_

"souta, sorry I left, it got boring so I went to my room, but I heard you none the less!" She yelled.

[Sweat drop] he had a really weird sister.

It's been an hour since school let out and kagome was getting restless.

"kami, I'm so bored. I have an hour left and don't know what to do." As she pondered this she got an idea. "I have an hour left. Oh, I know what I can do, I'll call up sango and ask her if she wants to go to the mall. That's it, that's what Imma do in my spare time. wooooo!!!" she was also freaking out and was very exasperated.

Kagome was picked up I ten minutes flat and at the mall in five.

As they were walking to the front entrance of the mall after parking, kagome looked at sango like she was crazy.

"Damn girl, what got into you? What made you wanna rush over here like that?" she asked still looking at her strangely.

"Plenty of reasons. 1) my boyfriend works here, 2) I needed to get out of the house, 3) I need some new clothes and accessories, especially for the slumber party today, and 4)I LOVE SHOPPING!!! What about you? What made you wanna come to the mall?" sango said getting out of breathe.

'_Wow, all those reasons just to come to he mall.' _"um, I wanted to com cause I was getting restless at home and wanted to get out and buy some clothes also."

So they continued walking until they hit rave. They walked inside and were in awe at all the beautiful clothes and accessories. All of a sudden…

"**SHOP FRENZY!!!" **they both yelled running into the semi crowded store picking up all sorts of stuff and running to the dressing room to try on all the clothes.

"How much longer do we got til six sango?" kagome said out of breathe from all the shopping.

"Um, kagome its 6:45." She said a bit worried.

"Wait, what?! 6:45 and I wanted to get there early!" she whined with tears streaming down in rivers. (You know how they have those fake rivers of tears flowin down.)

"Don't worry kagome; I'll have us there in five minutes or less tops." Sango said beaming with an evil glint in her eyes.

'_I have a bad feeling about this. I should've just stayed home until six.'_ "Uh, sango? Is this gonna hurt me?" she said being pulled to the car with bags in her hands.

"No of course not kagome, now come on." sango innocently said still pulling. Kagome wasn't buying it or feeling it all at the same time.

Chapter 2's a success!!! No more happy dancing for me. Well if you could give me some reviews and some pointers on how to make my story better that'll be peachy keen. They can be flames or not I don't care I can take criticism very well thank you very much. I also wanted to say that I wanted this chapter to be a whole lot longer but three whole pages from a note book is a lot of work for me. Also I'm so sorry for the long wait on the next chapter ill try not to take so long on the third.

Ducezzzzzz!!!! See you later


	3. Chapter 3: meetings

Ok I finally got chapter 3 typed up I'm currently working on the writing of chapter 5 so as soon as I get 3 & 4 up, I should be ready to type up 5.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own inuyasha or anything that's not mine. I only own the stupidity of the story and the plot thank-you!!!**

**Chapter 3: meetings**

After they pulled up in the yard and got out the car, kagome fell to the ground kissing it face first. They were only in the car for about 3 minutes and kagome was looking at sango like she really was insane.

"sango, remind me to never get in a car with you driving again!" she exclaimed.

"What are you talkin' bout gomen? You don't like my driving?" she asked putting on the puppy dog face.

'_Damn, why does she do this to me? She knows I cant turn it down and will do almost anything she ask or agree with anything.'_ "sango please, don't make the face, you know I hate the face." Kagome pleaded back at her with almost the same face knowing it'll almost work on her.

"no, you almost look like rin. Please stop?" sango said taking off her face and whining at kagome. _'she's gotten so good at this. I hate her for it.'_

Kagome danced cause she finally got the face down and sango finally gave in to it. Sango was staring really hard at her, now it was her turn to say she was or was going insane. (Just so you know she was talking about kagome)

As they finally made it into the house with kagome happy dancing all the way, they set out for Naomi and the others.

"MIIISSSSOOOO!!!" Kagome sung out to the room waiting for her to come.

"5…4…3…2…" sango counted down aloud.

"AAAHHH! You're here, your actually here! I thought you bailed on me, I was gonna start crying if you didn't make it." She replied with her own special look.

'_Even though she's a dog demon, she looks like a lost, helpless kitty. Oooooooo, I hate her, it's too innocent.' _"I probably wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for goo over there."

"goo, what did you do to little ol' gomen? You know she's like a sister to me.[or sister-in-law.]"

"I know miso, I know." Sango replied with a so called innocent smile on her face.

"Well, let's go up stairs and settle in with everyone else. We're gonna have so much fun you guys!"

As they walked up the giant stair case,** (A/N:did I mention they were rich? If I didn't it should have been implied.)** Kagome started to get a little excited and anxious and a certain some bodies could smell it.

"Gomen, are you that excited about my sleepover?" asked miso reaching for the room door.

"Huh… oh yea, yes I am." She replied nervously and embarrassed.

After five minutes of walking up stairs, kagome asked, "miso, is everyone else here already?"

"Why of course gomen, we were just waiting for ya'll so we could begin." She said innocently with a gleam in her eyes.

'_Is everyone trying to scare me shitless or something? I mean if they are, they're doing a mighty good job.'_ Thought kagome as she walked after them.

Well sorry about the shortness, I have to come up with some really stupid things for them to do at the sleepover and think of how to bring in the guys… WHOAH!!! I FINALLY GOT SOMETHING AND ME MAC&CHEESE IS BURNING, GOTTA GO… SHIPPO! TAKE IT AWAY!!

**SHIPPO:** well, while anti-goddess is yelling and panicking about macaroni & her stories, I'm gonna close this meeting.

She owns nothing but the whacked up stuff in her story and the stories idea. Meeting adjourned!!!

Until next time… ducezzzz!!! See ya later.


End file.
